


Что-то пошло не так

by Alena_Vespertilio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Россия отворожил Беларусь, а Польша вляпался.Канонічный драббл, в котором 100 слов.





	Что-то пошло не так

Польша мирно шёл по конференц-залу к столу, когда его вдруг повалили на пол и уселись верхом, прижавшись к причинному месту.  
— Братик, женись на мне, — страстно прошептала Беларусь.  
На минуту Польша завис, уставившись в потолок, а затем в поисках ответа недоумённо оглядел присутствующих. Присутствующие, в свою очередь, недоумённо смотрели на него. Лишь Россия, широко улыбаясь, сунул Румынии пакет. Польша понял: это какой-то хитрый план с приворотами-отворотами. Но почему именно он?!  
Захотелось выпрыгнуть в окно.  
Беларусь наклонилась. Слишком низко. Слишком. Её губы нежно, но уверенно коснулись щеки; бёдра сильнее надавили на низ живота. Польша вздрогнул и покраснел. Или подождать пока?


End file.
